


Forever Love

by Sevensmommy



Category: Beverly Hills 90210 (1990)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevensmommy/pseuds/Sevensmommy
Summary: This is an AU where instead of Dylan marrying Toni Marchette it is Brenda Walsh. Let's see what happens in this world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have it mostly done it just a couple of chapters from finishing. I hope you all enjoy this fic and please let me know :)

Dylan McKay woke up to find the love of his life Brenda Walsh, laying there next to him. Dylan smiled as he laid there watching her sleep. He couldn't believe that today he would finally get to marry her. After all they had been though they were finally getting their happy ending. The only thing that would be missing in their private wedding was her parents. Jim and Cindy weren't going to be there because Jim thought Brenda was making a huge mistake marrying Dylan and he refused to have anything to do with the wedding. Brenda was upset at first but then she just got mad and told Jim that until he accepted Dylan as her husband then she wanted nothing to do with him. Brandon was going to give her away to Dylan and stand up for them and then at the reception all of their friends will be there to help them celebrate their union. Just then Brenda open her eyes to find Dylan laying there watching her.

 

"Hey." She said with a huge smile on her face.

 

"Morning beautiful." Dylan said to her and then he leaned down and kissed her.

 

A few hours later Brenda is putting a few last minute things in a bag she would need for their honeymoon. When Dylan come up behind her and put his arms around her waist and pulled her back into his body.

 

"Are you ready to become Mrs. McKay?" Dylan asked her as he kissed her neck right under her ear.

 

Brenda turned around in his arms and then smiled up at him. "I have been ready since the moment I met you. The question is are you ready to have me become your wife."

 

Dylan looked at her and with a sexy smirk that never failed to make her melt. "Oh I am so ready for you to become my wife." He told her in a sexy whisperer. Then he kissed her hard on the mouth with so much passion and laid her back on the bed with him on top of her.

 

That night as the sun was setting in the sky Brenda and Dylan were married with only Brandon there to see them become husband and wife. After the wedding Brenda, Dylan and Brandon made their way down the beach to where the reception was being held. When all their friends saw them they all ran over to Brenda and Dylan and hugged them. Kelly, Donna and Andrea all had tears in their eyes and Steve and David hugged them. They all party till early in the morning and then Brenda and Dylan left to go home cause they planned to leave on his bike for a 2 week honeymoon in Baja that day. When they got home Dylan carried Brenda over the threshold and then just when Brenda thought he might put her down he surprised her by carrying her into their room where he then made hot and passionate love to her for the first time as Husband and Wife.

 

Later that day after they got some sleep they were packing and getting ready to leave for Baja when Brenda realized she needed something from the store. Dylan told her to take the car. Just as Brenda was about to leave she open the door to find Brandon and Kelly standing there.

 

"Hey guys. We were hoping to catch you before you left." Kelly told them with a smile on her face.

 

"I have to run to the store real quick. So stay with Dylan and I will be right back." Brenda told them as she ran out to the car and hopped in and left the driveway.

 

Just as she got to the corner a car pulled out in front of her and another pulled up behind her and they got out and opened fire on the car. Dylan, Kelly, and Brandon heard all the noise and ran out to see Dylan car shot up.

 

"NO!" Dylan yelled as he ran to his car with Kelly and Brandon right behind him. Just before they could reach it the car exploded. "NO! Brenda!" Dylan yelled as he fell to his knees crying. Brandon held Kelly close to his body as he cried for his twin and he knew nothing would ever be the same again.

 

Later that night everyone was at Dylan's and Brenda's home still in shock over her death. Dylan hasn't spoken to anyone and that was really starting to worry everyone. Just then there was a knock on the door and Brandon open the door to find his parents on the other side.

 

"Mom, Dad. Come in." Brandon said as Cindy walked over to him and cried in his arms.

 

"Why are we meeting here instead of our house?" Jim asked.

 

"Jim!" Cindy yelled at him.

 

Dylan had heard Jim comment and looked up at them. "No. Let him talk. I want to hear what he has to say. I mean he couldn't even put his dislike for me or what he thought of Bren and me aside so he could give her away." Dylan said from his spot on the sofa. It was the first words he has said since he watched his car blow up.

 

Steve when up behind Dylan when he saw Dylan get up from the sofa. "Don't do this now Dylan." Steve tried to get Dylan to stop before he said something he might regret later on.

 

"I want you out of my home Jim. Cindy, you are welcome here anytime but Jim, you are not welcome here ever again." Dylan said as he headed into his and Brenda's bedroom.

 

"She was my Daughter Dylan." Jim yelled at him.

 

"She was my wife! My only reason for living!" Dylan yelled at Jim as he walked into the room and slammed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

A Month Later

 

It had been a long month for everyone but no one more than Dylan. He wasn't dealing with Brenda's death good. Dylan walks into the Peach Pit and up to the counter and when Nate walked over to him he put a cup with coffee down in front of him.

 

"I'm sorry about Brenda Dylan. I loved Bren a lot." Nate tells him with a quiet voice.

 

Dylan nods his head. "Thanks Nate."

 

Nate nods his head and walks away to help another customer. A girl is sitting at the counter a few seats down from Dylan. When she sees Dylan she gets up and moves down a few seats so that she is sitting next to Dylan.

 

"Hi my name is Toni." The girl said smiling at him.

 

Dylan didn't say anything and just continued to ignore her.

 

Toni gets mad at this. "The least you could do is say hi back."

 

"I could." Dylan tells her as he got up and went to sit at an empty booth and leaving Toni sitting there with a shock look on her face.

 

Brandon was sitting at the Walsh home looking at a picture of him and Brenda when Kelly came in and sits down next to him.

 

"Hey." Kelly says and lays her head on his shoulder.

 

"Hey Baby." Brandon tells her after he looks over at her and then back at the picture.

 

"I miss her too." Kelly tells him when she sees what he is looking at.

 

"I know." Brandon tells her as he pulls her closer to him and kisses the top of her head.

 

"I can't imagine how Dylan is dealing with this." Kelly tells him in a quiet voice as she looks once again at the picture of Brenda and Brandon.

 

Dylan was still at the Peach Pit when Donna and David came walking in. When they saw him they walked over to him.

 

"Hey man. It is good to see you out of the house. Have you eating yet?" David asked him as he and Donna sat down with him at the table.

 

"I'm not hungry. Listen I'm going to go. I will see you guys later on." Dylan said as he got up from the table. Donna and David just watched him leave and shook their heads.

 

Somewhere in Baja

 

A girl is sleeping when she dreams of some guy she has never seen before. It is about him asking her to marry him on what looked like a beach at sunset. She wakes up in a cold sweat and then frowns.

 

"Why do I keep dreaming about this guy? Who is he?" She asks herself out loud.

 

Beverly Hills, CA

 

Dylan has just come home and sits down on his couch. He looks at the table and finds a picture of him and Brenda at their wedding.

 

"I miss you so much Bren." Dylan says as he has tears falling down his face. "I can't be in this town right now." He says as he gets up and packs a bag and then calls Brandon to let him know he was leaving for a few days. Dylan then gets on his bike and takes off down the road.


	3. Chapter 3

[b]I was thinking of updating this yesterday but with the news of Luke's death I was in much of a mood to write though I did add this to Wattpad. Anyway I hope all the Dylan/Luke fans out there are holding up alright and to us B/D fans I believe we have fanfics to help us get though this huge news and pain. RIP Luke![/b]

Dylan had now been in Baja for two days and had been sleeping on the beach. Not that he really was sleeping. Every time he closed his eyes he would see the last time he saw Brenda still alive and then his car exploding while Brenda was still in it so Dylan would sit on the beach and stare out into the ocean. Not able to stand being in Baja anymore he got up and got back on his bike and headed back to Beverly Hills cause he was going to go after the person responsible for his wife's death.

 

Back in Beverly Hills Brandon was at Dylan and Brenda's home getting Dylan's mail when a girl walked up to the door.

 

"Is Dylan here?" She asked Brandon.

 

Just before Brandon could answer her they heard a bike come pulling into the driveway. "Hey D, You have company." Brandon tells him as he goes to leave.

 

"Hey B don't leave yet. I need to talk to you about something." Dylan tells him and then turns to face the girl. "I don't know what you are selling but I'm not buying. I am a married man."

 

The girl rolls her eyes. "That's not what I hear."

 

Dylan turns to face her with angry eyes. "You don't know what you are talking about so I wouldn't say anything."

 

"You wife is dead!" The girl yells into his face.

 

"She was murdered a month ago!" Dylan yells back and then he and Brandon go in through the door and Dylan slams the door shut in her face.

 

Back in Baja a girl is walking down the beach thinking. Every time she goes to sleep at night she dreams of a guy with short brown hair and dark eyes and a scar right above his eye. She then wonders if it is the same guy who put the rings on her finger. "If he is my husband why hasn't he come to find me?" She asks herself out loud as she stares out into the Ocean.

 

"What's going on Dylan? You have been pacing the room for 10 minutes now." Brandon asked him. Dylan stops his pacing and turns to face him.

 

"I think I know who killed her Brandon." Dylan tells him.

 

Brandon jumps up and heads for the door. "We need to let the police know."

 

"No!" Dylan yells and grabs his arm. "I need to do this by myself B. I need to finish this myself."

 

Brandon looks at Dylan and then nods his head cause he knows what Dylan is saying is truly how he feels.

 

Dylan is standing at the same spot that he and Brenda had married in a month ago and was just staring out at the ocean thinking about her. "I swear to you baby I will find this guy and make him pay for hurting you. I promise you that." Dylan says with tears rolling down his face.

 

Brandon, Kelly, Steve, Donna, David and Andrea were all sitting around the table at the Walsh's home. Brandon had just told everyone what he and Dylan had talked about.

 

"And you just agreed to let him do this and then left him?" Steve asked Brandon with a bewilder look on his face.

 

"Yes! He wants to do this! Is that so hard for you to understand that?" Brandon yells turning on Steve.

 

"What he needs to do is let the police do their jobs!" David yelled jumping into the conversation.

 

When Brandon heard that he turned to face David with angry and cold eyes. "What if it were you David…What if someone had hurt Donna or worse killed her like…like Brenda?" Brandon says at David while everyone just stays quiet. "I hope he kills the guy who took my sister away from me." He gets up and walks out of the kitchen and then out of the front door slamming it closed behind him. 

 

Kelly, Donna, and Andrea just looked at Steve and David with angry eyes. "I can't believe you two." Kelly said as she got up and ran after Brandon.

 

Later on that night Brandon was sitting in the living room when Jim and Cindy came in with a girl behind them.

 

"Hey son, look who we found on our doorstep." Jim said as he and Cindy moved out of the way so Brandon could see who the girl who was.

 

"Valerie Malone? What are you doing here?" Brandon asked as he gave Val a huge hug.

 

"I decided I wanted to go to CU and Jim and Cindy said I could have Brenda's old room so here I am." Val told him with a smile on her face.

 

When Brandon heard this he just walked out of the house leaving three very surprised faces behind.

 

Later that night everyone was at the peach pit meeting Val when Dylan came walking in and walked over to them.

 

"Yo, D, meet Valerie Malone an old family friend. Val this here is Dylan McKay, my best friend." Brandon said introducing them.

 

"Nice to meet you Val." Dylan said as he sat down at the table.

 

Steve just rolled his eyes at Dylan which didn't go unnoticed by Dylan or anyone else at the table.

 

"What is the matter Dylan? Is the house too quite for you to try and figure out who killed her?" Steve asked him.

 

Dylan glared at him. "Give it a rest Steve. We all know how you feel about what I am doing."

 

"Whatever man." Steve said.

 

Dylan just slams his hands on the table. "What is your problem? If I don't come out then you get on my case but if I do come out then you are still getting on my case."

 

"Look I'm sorry Dylan but I just think you should move on with your life rather than throw it away by going after this guy. She wouldn't want you to do that." Steve says.

 

"Don't tell me what she would want Steve! She was my wife and I will take care of who took her from me." Dylan yelled and then got up and left.


	4. Chapter 4

Valerie is sitting in the Walsh kitchen when Brandon came walking in.

 

"Brandon, I know the last month or so hasn't been easy for you and I'm so sorry I just told you the way I did that I was going to take over Brenda's room the way I did." Val says as Brandon sits down at the table.

 

"I understand and I'm sorry I just walked out the way I did." Brandon told her. Val just nods her head.

 

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked him.

 

"Sure you can Val." Brandon told her.

 

"What's the deal with Dylan?" She asked him.

 

Brandon looks up at her with a serious look on his face cause he knows why she is asking. "Dylan isn't ready to move on from his wife yet as much as Steve would love to force on him and I really don't think he ever will be." Brandon told her and then he got up to leave the kitchen.

 

Val decided to go see Dylan after her talk with him. Rather Brandon knew it or not she was about to make Dylan say "my wife who." Val knocks on the door and when Dylan opens the door he finds Val standing there.

 

"How can I help you?" Dylan asks her not wanting to be rude to her.

 

Val smiles at him as she runs her fingers down his chest. "I was thinking more like how can I help you." Val told him in what she thought was a sexy voice.

 

Dylan just pushes her hand away from him as he stares daggers at her. "I don't need any help from you."

 

"Oh come on Dylan. Won't you let me come in and get to know me. I can be really fun." Val said thinking that he couldn't possibly turn her down after that.

 

"No!. " Dylan says as he goes to shut the door on her.

 

Val on the other hand had other ideas and she put her hand out to stop the door. "Look I understand you just lost your wife but you are so young so why not have a little bit of fun?"

 

Dylan looks at her like she has lost her mind. "I don't know what you think you got that I want but I don't want anything from you. Now unless you can give me my wife back then we have nothing else to talk about." Dylan tells her and shuts the door. He then goes back to his patio and back to his bike and starts to work on it again.

 

Back in Baja the woman is walking down the beach when she hears her name being called when she looks behind her she sees a guy running to her.

 

"Tony, what are you doing here?" She asks him as she hugs him.

 

Tony just smiles and hugs her back. "I just wanted to see how you are doing Brenda."

 

After Tony said that Brenda pulled back from the hug and they started to walk down the beach.

 

Dylan was still working on his bike when Steve and David came walking over to him. When Dylan saw them he just rolled his eyes.

 

"Well if it isn't the good ole boys." Dylan said to them.

 

"Dylan, come on. We are just worried about you." David told him.

 

"Well don't be." Dylan told them throwing the towel he was using down.

 

"Dylan, come on." Steve started to say when Dylan stopped him.

 

"No, Steve, I won't come on! My wife was murdered! Do you understand that? He took her from me and you want me to do what move on? You want me to just move on and let her killers get the life we were suppose to have. Is that it Steve?" Dylan yelled at him.

 

David shakes his head. "Dylan, look we can't begin to understand what you are going through right now."

 

"That's right Silver you can't." Dylan told him as he walked into his house and slam the door in their faces.

 

Val walks into the Peach Pit when she saw Andrea sitting there with Hannah. "Hey Andrea, who is this beautiful little girl?"

 

Andrea looked up at her and smiled. "Hey Val, This is my daughter Hannah."

 

When Val heard this she looked up with a surprise look on her face. "Wow! Well she is differently going to be a knockout that is for sure."

 

"Thanks." Andrea says with a smile. "So what brings you here?"

 

Val sits down. "I got hungry." Val tells her which she and Andrea both start to laugh at. When they stop laughing Val gets a serious look on her face and looks up at Andrea. "Can I ask you a question?"

 

"Sure." Andrea says when she sees the look on Val's face.

 

"I know Dylan was married…" Val says but Andrea cuts her off.

 

"A month and a half ago."

 

"And Steve wants him to move on already?" Val asks surprised.

 

Andrea just nods her head and Val just looks down at what food she wants.

 

Dylan is sitting in his house looking over the file his P.I. got on Tony Marchette, the man he knows killed Brenda. "Well Marchette, your days are numbered cause I am coming for you." Dylan said after he sat the file down and put his gun on top of it.

 

Tony Marchette is sitting in his office when his daughter Toni comes walking in. "Hey Daddy."

 

Tony sees her and smiles. "Hey Sweetheart, what are you up to today?"

 

Toni smiles as she gives her father a hug and kiss. "I think I am going to go to the beach or go shopping."

 

"You have fun then." Tony says as he kisses her hand.

 

"I will Daddy." Toni tells him and then leaves.

 

When Toni leaves the room he then pulls out the file he had on Dylan and sat back in his chair.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will add the last 3 chapters I have done now and will get the next up as soon as my muse let's me write it which I hope will be a whole lot sooner than it has been lol

Dylan has just gotten to the Marchette home when the guards stop in front of him. Dylan tells them that Tony was expecting him and then they let him drive on in. He parks his car and walks up the stairs and knocks on the door and waits. When the butler opens the door he lets Dylan in and takes him to Marchette's office. When Dylan walks in Tony looks up from the file he was looking at and smiles at Dylan.

 

"Dylan, I have been wondering when you would show up."

 

Dylan just looks at him. "Yea well I am here now. What I want to know is how does it feel to know you killed the wrong person? How do you sleep at night, Tony?"

 

Tony smirks at him and then stands up and walks around his desk to stand in front of Dylan. "Quit well. Thanks for asking though. Tell me something Dylan, how have you been sleeping lately?"

 

Dylan looked at him with coldest eyes that he had ever had. "Not at all since the woman you killed was my wife." There was a deadness to Dylan voice that would have really worried Brenda if she had been there.

 

"An accident I quit assure you. My men did not look before they shot up the car." Tony told him with a sick smile.

 

Back at the Walsh house Val was going through Brenda's things when she came across a picture of Brenda and Dylan that was taken on the first dance they had gone to together. She was still staring at it when she heard a angry voice behind her.

 

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" When Val turned around she found Brandon and Dylan standing there and Dylan had an angry look on his face.

 

When Val saw Dylan she put on her most sexiest look on her face and made her voice sweet. "I was just looking for a paper Bren did. Cindy said I could use it to study from."

 

Dylan took the picture out her hands and closed up the box. "That isn't it."

 

Brandon had already walked over to the folder that had Brenda's school papers in it and found the one Val was talking about and handed it to her. "This folder has all of Bren's school papers in it."

 

"Thanks." Val said to Brandon.

 

Brandon nods his head. "Sure."

 

Brandon and Val then turn to see Dylan close up the box of his and Brenda's things and then turns to face Brandon again. "Is this all there is B?" Dylan asked him.

 

Brandon nods his head. "I think so but if I found more I will bring them over to you."

 

"Thanks." Dylan says as he nods his head and then looks down at his hand that had his wedding band on it.

 

"Won't Jim and Cindy be mad that Dylan took any of Brenda's things?" Val asked them.

 

When Dylan heard that he glared at her. "I don't give a damn what Jim is feeling or thinking. This is my stuff." Dylan said as he got the box and then turned to face Brandon. "Thanks B for giving me this." Dylan said and then he left with the box.

 

After Dylan was gone Val turned to face Brandon with a surprise look on her face. "Brenda was his wife, wasn't she?"

 

Brandon just looks at Val then down at the floor and then nods his head. "Yea. She was." Brandon said and then he headed into the house. Val continued to stand there to try and understand what she had just learned.

 

Dylan was sitting in his and Brenda's home going through all the things Brenda had of him and her in the box he had just gotten from Brandon. When he found a picture he loved the most. It was the one of his and Brenda at the Spring Fling. The night they had first made love. He just smiled at it with tears in his eyes. "God baby, I miss you so much it hurts. I know you would want me to move on but I can't and I never will be able to. There will never another woman for me." Dylan told her as he dried the tears from his face.

 

Brenda had been sleeping at her house when she got a flash in her sleep. "I Brenda, take you Dylan, to be my lawfully wedded husband." Just then Brenda jumps awake from her sleep.

 

Tony Marchette is reading his file on Dylan when he gets a call for one of his guys. "Yes?" He said into the phone. Tony listens for a minute and then nods his head. "Good. Keep me posted." Then Tony hangs up the phone and looks back at the file. "Well, McKay, it looks like your wife is starting to remember you. Too bad you will be dead before you can find out she is alive or anything."

 

Val is sitting at the Peach Pit when Kelly comes in. When Kelly sees Val she decides to go over and join her. "Hey Val." Kelly says to her. "Hey Kel." Val says as she looks up at her. Kelly decides now as a good time as any to bring it up. "Listen, Val, Brandon told me about what happened with Dylan today." Val nods and then looks up at Kelly. "Yea that was pretty intense. I just never realized Dylan's dead wife was Bren. I mean Jim and Cindy never said Brenda had been murdered so I had no idea." Val tells her. Kelly nods her head. "Jim never felt Dylan was good enough for Bren."

 

Dylan was back in Baja walking down the beach when he saw a woman walking toward him. When she was close enough Dylan couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Brenda?…"

 

When Brenda heard her name she looked up to find the guy from her dreams standing in front of her. When Bren saw Dylan standing in front of her she just started to cry. When Dylan saw this he took the last remaining steps to be standing in front of her and took her into his arms.

 

"Shhh. Baby I have now." He tells her as he kisses the top of her head.

 

"You found me." Was all Dylan kept hearing her say.

 

Tony is sitting in his office thinking when he hears his cell. When he answers it and hears the other person tell him news all he can do is slam his cell closed. He then throws the phone against the wall breaking it.

 

"Dame you McKay!" he shouts out.


	6. Chapter 6

Brenda and Dylan had been sitting on the beach quietly when she pulled back from him to look at him. When Dylan saw her looking at him he knew she wanted to ask something.

 

“You know you can ask me anything right?” Dylan says to her has he pushes her hair out of her eyes.

 

“I think I do but I just want to know why it took you so long to find me? I mean we are married right?” Brenda asked him.

Dylan was confused at first but then he realized why Brenda was asking that. The exploding car had left her with no memory of her life before it. Dylan just nods his head and tries in vain to hide the pain from showing up at the thought that she doesn't remember them.

“Yea baby we are married. I didn’t know you were alive. I thought you died in a car bomb that was meant for me.” Dylan tells her looking into her eyes with tears in them. “I swear if I knew you were here I would have found you a hell of a lot sooner.”

 

Brenda nods her head at that cause it makes sense since she can’t really remember her life with him. “So we don’t live out here?”

 

“No we live out in Beverly Hills. Ummm before we go home though I need you to know a few things.” Dylan tells her with a concern look on her face.

 

“What is it?” Brenda asked worried.

 

“Well for starters your name is Brenda McKay. We have only been married for a little more than a month. You and your dad don’t really get along well cause he was against me and you getting married and being together. You also have a twin brother who you are very close to and who is my best friend.” Dylan tells her watching as she took it all in.

 

“K what else is there?” Brenda asked still waiting for the big thing she knew he had to tell her.

 

“Wow you can still read me like a book huh?” Dylan smirked at that.

 

“I guess I can.” Brenda giggled and then rested her head on his chest while he wrapped his arms around her body.

 

“Well you were in a car bomb and shooting that was meant for me it would seem. This guy’s name is Tony Marchette…” Dylan started to say but when he felt Brenda pull away he looked down at her. “What’s wrong?”

 

“It can’t be Tony. Dylan, Tony found me and took me to the hospital and has been taking care of me since. He said I was pregnant when the accident happened he said I lost the baby.” Brenda told Dylan with tears in her eyes. “I’m sorry Dylan I was only like a week along and the Dr says I didn’t know it yet.” Brenda told him as she prayed he didn’t leave her because of this.

 

When Dylan heard this he felt like he couldn’t breath. First Tony had been there making Brenda think he was a good guy and now they had lost a baby. Dylan could feel Brenda shaking from crying and that is when he realized what she must be thinking. Dylan pulled her face up to his and wrapped her tears away with his thumbs.

 

“Baby I don’t blame you. Am I sad and mad that we lost our baby? Yes but this isn’t your fault it is Tony’s and I know you don’t believe me yet but I will prove it to you when we get home.” Dylan told her.

 

“Can we stay here for a bit longer? I want to get a chance to be with you alone before we go back home to our family and friends and them trying to get me to remember them.” Brenda asked him as she held his hands to her face.

 

“Of course we can Bren. This is our place and we can stay as long as we like.” Dylan told her as he pulled her into his arms and held her tight to him.

 

Dylan was just so happy to have Brenda back. He never thought he would get her back and he was going to be damn sure that Tony paid for taking Brenda from him the first time but for also making her think he was such a nice guy. Dylan was pulled out of his thoughts by Brenda kissing his neck.

 

“Baby are you sure? We don’t have to if you are not ready yet. I am alright with just holding you.” Dylan tells her as he pulls her back from him to look into her eyes. What he saw there took his breath away from him.

 

“Yes I’m sure Dylan. Make love to me please.” Brenda asked him with lust in her eyes that only he could somehow bring out of her. Dylan nods his head and leans her down on the sand and starts to kiss her hard. It wasn’t long before they were connecting in a way that they had both been missing for so long.


	7. Chapter 7

Brenda woke up in the morning hurting in all the right places and found her body crushed up against a hard body. When she looked up she found it was Dylan and she knew it wasn’t just a dream and he found her. Brenda was so lost in thought she didn’t know that Dylan had woken up and was now watching her. She was brought out of her thoughts by Dylan kissing her shoulder.

 

“Hey what are you thinking about?” Dylan asked her in a low husky voice that made her smile.

 

“I was just thinking how happy I am that you found me and though I don’t remember our past much I know I did and do love you so much that much I can feel.” Brenda said as she turned over to lay on her back and look at him.

 

Dylan hated how Tony took her memories from her but was so happy to just have her back in his arms which is something he never thought he would have again. “I hate that he took that from you and us but we can always make new memories but what I would never be able to have if he had done what I thought he did. You are in my arms so for that I will never be unhappy about.”

 

Brenda nods her head at that. She understood that Dylan is most likely right about Tony but she still had a hard time wrapping her head around the Tony that did that to her and the Tony that saved her took care of her and she really didn’t know what to think. “I know you really think it was Tony that did this to me but I am having such a hard time wrapping my head around that cause the Tony I know doesn’t seem like he would ever do that. I mean you should see him with his daughter. You can see how much he loves her.”

 

Dylan nods his head cause he did read something about Tony having a daughter in the file he has on him. “I know baby and I understand how hard this is on you but I need you to promise me something.”

 

“What?” Brenda asked him worried about what he was about to ask her. 

 

“That you will at least have an open mind to the possibility that Tony may not be the man you think he is. I don’t want anything else to happen to you.” Dylan asked her in a quiet voice.

 

“I promise I will keep an open mind about him. I don’t want to think about this right now. I just want to be in your arms and not have think about anyone or anything for at least today.” Brenda told him as she roll on top of him and kissed him hard on the mouth.

 

“Well I think that is the best idea I have heard in a very long time Mrs. McKay.” Dylan said as he continued to kiss her and then rolled over so she was back under him and he started to make love to her all over again.

 

"How the hell did this happen?" Tony yelled into his cell phone. "How was McKay allowed to find Brenda? He was suppose to die thinking she was dead!"

"I don't know sir. I have been watching McKay and he has been thinking she is dead so I am really unsure how he found her." The voice on the other end told him.

"Well now it doesn't matter does it cause now the plan has been changed and we have to figure out what to do next." Tony said and then he hung up the phone and started to pace the room cause he really hadn't planned on this happening.

Later that day Brenda was sitting watching the waves in the water when she felt Dylan sit down behind her and pull her back into his body.

"Are you alright Bren?" Dylan asked her.

"I think so. I was just thinking about how things are going to be different when we go home. I mean I have a twin brother and I have parents but I don't get along with my father. What is going to happen when we get home? They can't take you away from me right?" Brenda asked with a scared look on her face.

"No baby they can't take you away from me. I promise you as long as you want to be with me you will." Dylan tells her as he holds her tightly to his body and kisses the top of her head.

"Good cause I want to stay with you. You are the only person who makes me feel safe and I have a feeling that was always the case." Brenda told him as they look back out at the water and are just happen to be back in each other's arms again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so like I said this is the last chapter I have so far. I will try my very best to get the next update up very soonish


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K this update come out totally different than I wanted it to do but at least it is a new update lol I hope you all enjoy it and please let me know what you think of it.

Dylan and Brenda had just returned home when they walked up to the door and saw a girl standing there. Brenda stopped dead in her tracks.

 

“Toni? What are you doing here?” Brenda asked her with a surprised look on her face.

 

When Toni heard her voice she was surprised and then she knew her father’s plan had backfired on them both.

 

“Do you know her Bren?” Dylan asked with a surprised look on his face as well.

 

“This is Tony’s Daughter Dylan? How do you know her?” Brenda asked confused.

 

When Dylan heard this he got mad. “So that is why you have been after me? I should have known. Well why don’t go run back to your daddy and tell him that his number is almost up so he better be ready.” Dylan told her and Toni took off scared to death of what was going to happen next.

 

Later on that day Dylan had called Brandon and Kelly over. He didn’t want to overwhelmed Brenda too much to fast. When they got there Dylan opened the door and stopped out.

 

“Before you guys go in there I need to tell you something. I went to Baja and when I was on the beach someone came walking toward me and when she got close enough I saw it was Brenda.”

 

Brandon and Kelly looked like he had two heads. “Dylan, I know you miss her but this isn’t fair to Brendon.” Kelly told him.

 

“I wouldn’t lie about this Kelly. Look Brenda is alive but she doesn’t remember anything. She barely remembers me. She was somehow taken from the car my Tony and he has her believing he is a good guy. She is willing to listen to what I have found out and she is willing to meet you two but no one else yet.” Dylan tells them and when they look into his eyes they know he is telling the true.

 

Kelly and Brandon get excited at the idea of seeing Brenda again and nod they heads and Dylan let’s them in and can’t help but wonder what will happen next.


End file.
